


Lo que pasa en Beacon Hills se queda en Beacon Hills.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Tres veces en la que Stiles Stilinski declara su amor sin saberlo y una en la que lo hace en sus cinco sentidos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes.
> 
>  **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Stiles es bastante obvio. Quise que fuera divertido, así que espero haberlo logrado. No me juzguen por mis gustos musicales, culpen a mis amigas y los comerciales de shampoo, no sé, creí que quedaba bien con lo que escribía. Si no has visto la canción —lo cual me parece poco probable— puedes dar clic [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAfE2v7dKKw) para ver el vídeo, y esta canción es ["Cobrastyle"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBTSG_Tryhc)
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo! y ojalá les guste mi humor tonto.

1: Jo-Jo-Jódete Scott McCall.

Todo comenzó en vísperas de navidad. Scott había comprado un paquete caro de chocolates a su mejor amigo puesto que sabía la obsesión de este por los chocolates. El de lunares se había emocionado tanto que apenas destapar la caja se había comido casi todos. Lo que Scott no se había ni molestado en revisar era que los chocolates contenían alcohol. Eso más el vino de la cena había dejado al Stilinski menor lo suficientemente ebrio como para perder lo poco que le quedaba de filtro a la hora de hablar.

Se había subido a la mesa y había gateado hasta quedar frente a Derek. Entonces le había dicho que tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Acercó su mano hasta la barba del Hale y suavemente la había acariciado. El hombre lobo ni siquiera pudo reaccionar puesto que el comportamiento del Stilinski lo había dejado en Shock.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que John cargaba a su hijo como si se tratara de un costal de alimento para perro y lo llevaba escaleras arriba para que descansara. Stiles gritaba insinuaciones a Derek mientras se dejaba llevar.

—Ya sabes, Derek, mi cama es muy cómoda, Malia, Lydia, díganle lo cómoda que es —Gritó a la par que guiñaba el ojo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron amenazadoramente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Pasaríamos muy bien la noche, Derek, ¡Derek!, ven a darme mi nochebuena —fue lo último que escucharon antes de que probablemente cayera dormido.

John se disculpó apenas bajar excusando a su hijo al informar que los chocolates que había consumido contaban con un grado alto alcohol. Entonces todos culparon a Scott y decidieron no mencionar el tema.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles, a pesar de estar pasando por la peor resaca de su vida y prometerse constantemente no volver a beber, podía recordar lo que había dicho, pero ya que nadie lo había mencionado creyó que tan solo había sido un sueño, después de todo solía tener sueños muy realistas, no era algo fuera de lo común.

 

2.- Como una canción de Selena Gómez.

La siguiente vez fue en el consultorio dental.

Hasta entonces Derek creía que esa clase de situaciones solo sucedían en las malas comedias televisivas para adolescentes. Y sin embargo ahí estaba. En el suelo y con Stiles sobre él mientras acariciaba su barba.

—Tus ojos son muy lindos —Balbuceó Stiles mientras se acurrucaba como si fuera un gato.

A Stiles lo habían anestesiado para extraerle una de las muelas del juicio. La anestesia lo había dejado algo atontado y fuera de sus cinco sentidos. Cuando Derek había llegado por él para llevarlo a casa —porque el irresponsable de Scott lo había dejado en el consultorio ya que al parecer tenía una cita con Kira— el de lunares había balbuceado un par de cosas y cuando Derek se había acercado para ayudarlo a levantarse, le había saltado encima, tomándolo por sorpresa y derribándolo.

El adolescente entonces comenzó a tocar el abdomen de Derek sin descaro alguno.

—Santo cielo, podría lavar ropa ahí —dijo torpemente sin apartar sus manos del mayor.

—Stiles, ¿podrías al menos bajarte de mí? —pidió amablemente, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, no le molestaba la situación, de hecho le divertía y se atrevía a decir que le gustaba sentir las manos frías de Stiles tocándolo sobre la tela.

Entonces Stiles se puso a cantar una canción de Selena Gómez sin dejar de tocar el torso del hombre lobo.

—Stiles, basta, tengo que llevarte a casa… —Trató de no reír porque conocía la canción, Erica solía escucharla culpando a Kira por hacer que le gustara.

— ¿No me estás escuchando? _Estoy tratando, pero no puedo mantener mis manos en mí mismo, quiero decir, sí puedo, pero ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?_

Entonces Derek había arreglado el problema por las malas. Lo había cargado como un saco de harina. Aunque el de lunares no se desaminó, siguió tocando tanto como pudo y cantando torpemente mientras se detenía para soltar comentarios como _“Tienes un trasero muy lindo, gracias Obama por dejarme vivir este momento”_.

Cuando se había pasado la anestesia, no recordaba mucho, y lo que sí recordaba lo atribuía a alguna alucinación debido a un efecto secundario.

 

3: La confesión accidental.

Stiles era de esa clase de personas que cuando tenía un problema solía ignorarlo hasta que ya no estaba o hasta que era inevitable afrontarlo. Por ello cuando enfermó de gripe decidió ignorarlo hasta que gradualmente se le quitara. Debido a esto estaba en el estado en el que ahora se encontraba. Cubierto con una sábana porque sentía frío, temblando y sin estar seguro de lo que era real debido a la alta temperatura que tenía.

Y como el sheriff tenía turno en la comisaría y al parecer Scott había llegado a la conclusión de que ir al estreno de una película era más importante que cuidar a su mejor amigo —alguien debería seriamente hablar con ese chico porque ¿considerar que una caricatura era más importante que su supuesto casi hermano?— se había largado al estreno de…

Bueno, no importa, el punto es que ahí estaba.

Colocando un paño frio sobre su frente porque Melissa había dicho que estaría bien en casa —ya que Stiles odiaba los hospitales— siempre y cuando tomara el medicamento que le dio al sheriff, comiera y descansara un poco.

Derek suspiró y colocó la punta de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Stiles. Al menos no sentía dolor, solo estaba exhausto.

—Hola —escuchó a Stiles decir con una voz tan débil que apenas y pudo escucharlo.

—Hey —susurró de vuelta mientras retiraba su mano del brazo de Stiles— ¿Tienes hambre? Isaac te mandó un poco de sopa, puedo calentarla.

—No… tengo solo un poco de sed…

—Voy a traerte un vaso con agua —informó el de ojos verdes.

—No, no te vayas —pidió Stiles.

Derek le hizo caso y se quedó ahí. De pie sin hacer nada. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo por la situación.

—Derek… ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes? —preguntó después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—Supongo que sí… —Derek se sentía nervioso, sobre todo porque sabía lo extraño que podía ser Stiles cuando no era consciente de lo que hacía.

—Creo que eres el chico más dulce que he conocido.

Y Derek trató de no reír. En verdad que trató. Pero el comentario simplemente lo había superado. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo eres, siempre cuidas de mí, sé que finges que apenas me toleras, pero siempre que estoy en problemas corres a ayudarme… corres a salvarme, te pones en peligro por mi sin siquiera pensarlo, es algo que ni siquiera Scott hace por mí.

—Eres de la manada… —se excusó, pero él también había notado que lo que hacía por Stiles era algo que iba más allá de su supuesto deber. Aun antes de que Stiles pasara a ser parte de su manada y pertenecía a la de Scott.

—Soy de la manada —gritó Stiles con entusiasmo levantando los brazos.

De pronto todo se había puesto silencioso de nuevo. Derek dio un paso al frente. Stiles se había dormido. Tomó la sábana para taparlo apropiadamente cuando Stiles tiró de él atrayéndolo y casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayera sobre él y lo aplastara con sus 78 kg.

Por suerte pudo colocar uno de sus brazos sobre el colchón antes de caer. Stiles rodeó el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y justo cuando el de ojos verdes pensó que era un abrazo de agradecimiento, sintió los labios de Stiles chocar contra los de él.

Suaves, cálidos, con un sabor ligeramente amargo por las medicinas y también un poco secos. En verdad necesitaba agua. Aunque lo que en realidad pensó en ese momento tras superar el shock inicial, fue que quería devolverle el beso.

—Derek, me gustas —susurró Stiles adormilado y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Derek quitó lentamente los brazos de Stiles de su cuello y bajó para calentar la comida. Subió poco después con un plato con comida, un vaso con agua y medicina.

Stiles comió todo sin hacer más comentarios.

A la mañana siguiente el Stilinski ya se sentía mejor. Agradeció a Derek por cuidarlo, aunque no pudo verlo a los ojos porque había tenido un sueño extraño en donde besaba al hombre lobo y cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar recordar aquello. También dio las gracias a Isaac por la sopa que le había hecho.

 Y luego decidió ignorar el resto del día a Scott por haber preferido la estúpida película de _salchichas_ a él. Aun cuando Stiles siempre lo había cuidado cada vez que se había enfermado. Cosa que no volvería a pasar nunca por dos razones: uno, porque Scott era un idiota que solo pensaba en él mismo y dos, porque los hombres lobo no se enferman.

 

+1: Una doble negativa hace un sí.

La fiesta de cumpleaños número diecinueve de Stiles estaba siendo todo un _evento_. Habían oficiales del departamento tan ebrios que apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Y por ello se refería a John Stilinski y Jordan Parrish, quienes bailaban sobre la mesa al ritmo de _Cobrastyle._

Y esto había resultado así porque John Stilinski había accidentalmente bebido una de las cervezas que estaban especialmente hechas para que los hombres lobo se embriagaran. Si eso hacía con los hombres lobo, ¿qué no haría con los humanos? Parrish simplemente había bebido demasiado.

Stiles como el hijo ejemplar que era, decidió grabar todo para la posteridad.

John bajó de la mesa con gran agilidad a pesar de su ebriedad y caminó directamente hacia Derek. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre lobo y con lágrimas en los ojos —porque John era de esa clase de ebrios— le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti por haber mantenido este pequeño pueblo a salvo de todos esos monstruos sobrenaturales —el sheriff comenzó a hablar torpemente y arrastrando algunas palabras.

Derek no sabía a qué venían esas palabras, pero su pecho se infló de orgullo ante el reconocimiento.

—No es como que yo no haya hecho nada… —comentó Scott desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Me enorgulleces, no podría estar más feliz de tener a alguien como tú saliendo con mi hijo —prosiguió John, ignorando a Scott.

A su parecer, Scott siempre se ha querido atribuir el crédito de todo lo que han logrado en equipo. Cosa que no diría con Melissa ahí presente, le interesaba la mujer, demasiado, como para crear rencores por algo tan estúpido. Estaba ebrio, no demente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se escuchó un grito bastante agudo del otro lado de la mesa. Stiles.

—Stiles y yo no… —balbuceó Derek sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Derek no es… —Lo interrumpió Stiles, notablemente mucho más sonrojado que el otro.

—Él no… —trató de decir nuevamente el hombre lobo de ojos verdes.

—Yo no… —El de lunares se mordió la lengua antes de poder continuar.

—No —dijeron finalmente al unísono.

—Doble negativa, es un sí —comentó Lydia desde su asiento, claramente tratando de contener la risa por la escena que acababa de ver.

—No me mientan, sé lo que pasa aquí, soy el sheriff de este pueblo, no llegué a este puesto por mis lindos ojos —se quejó John señalando amenazadoramente a Derek.

—No estoy seguro, sus ojos sí son muy lindos, señor —gritó Parrish aún desde arriba de la mesa antes de hacer un saludo militar.

—Tal vez sí, pero de igual forma sé que le gustas a M…

Stiles corrió para cubrir la boca de su padre pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la mitad ya había sido dicha. Retiró su mano casi al instante, ya no tenía caso.

—slaw… —finalizó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó curiosa Kira.

—El nombre real de Stiles —susurró en respuesta Melissa.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Stiles no es su nombre real? —preguntó esta vez a Lydia.

—No me preguntes a mí, yo solo sé que empieza con la letra “M”, está en su credencial de la biblioteca —aclaró Lydia jugando con su copa de vino.

Con esto un nuevo tema de discusión surgió entre los adolescentes y Stiles amenazó a aquellos que sabían con cobrar venganza si lo revelaban.

Cerca de la media noche, la fiesta aún seguía. Stiles se divertía viendo a sus amigos hacer estupideces debido a los efectos del alcohol mientras él se había limitado a beber jugo de manzana.

¿Qué? Tenía el mismo color que la cerveza…

Aún no se sentía listo para tener una resaca parecida a la que los chocolates le habían provocado en navidad, ¿De acuerdo?

El de ojos castaños salió un momento a tomar aire. Quería un poco de silencio.

—Hey, eres el del cumpleaños, deberías estar allá adentro —Escuchó decir a Derek desde la puerta.

—Ya vuelvo, solo necesito un poco de silencio, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, no me digas que mi padre te mandó por mí, acabo de salir hace tan solo un minuto…

—Si tú necesitas silencio imagínate yo —rio ligeramente el de ojos verdes.

—Ah, sí, súper oídos, cierto —comentó Stiles señalando sus propios oídos. Caminó hasta el árbol y se sentó debajo de él.

Derek lo siguió y recargó su espalda en el tronco antes de darle otro trago a su bebida. Él tampoco había estado bebiendo porque alguien iba a tener que llevar a todos esos niños estúpidos a sus casas.

—Lamento lo que dijo mi padre… —Susurró Stiles, y probablemente si Derek no fuera un hombre lobo, no lo habría escuchado.

—Está bien, no sabe lo que dice, está ebrio —justificó el mayor.

—No… es decir, sí, está ebrio, pero sabe lo que dice —confesó el del cumpleaños.

Derek sorprendido fijó su vista en el bulto en el que se había convertido Stiles. Tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y las envolvía con sus brazos. Su cara enterrada entre sus rodillas. Sus orejas y nuca completamente rojas.

—Se supone que me iría a la tumba con este secreto, pero al parecer mi padre se dio cuenta —su voz sonaba amortiguada pues no había sacado la cara de su escondite.

—Bueno, no es que lo hayas estado ocultando mucho, después de todo en navidad me pediste que te acompañara a la cama —bromeó Derek.

La cabeza de Stiles se alzó como si tuviera un resorte y con una mirada de horror trató de hablar.

— ¿No fue un sueño? —gritó avergonzado.

—Definitivamente no lo fue.

—Y lo de la vez que estaba en el dentista, ¿Sucedió? —preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Derek levantó una de sus cejas.

—Si te refieres a cuando me saltaste encima…

El de lunares se levantó de golpe y cubrió la boca de Derek con sus dos manos. No quería escuchar nada más. Sintió como Derek se reía.

Derek posó una de sus manos sobre la cadera de Stiles. El humano dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa y con ello descubrió el rostro de Derek. Atrajo al menor hacia él. El de ojos castaños no opuso resistencia.

Derek finalmente pudo hacer aquello que había deseado por ya hacía bastante tiempo. Y besó a Stiles. Solo juntó sus labios pero con eso le bastaba.

—Quería devolverte el beso desde la vez que me besaste en tu habitación —confesó el de ojos verdes.

— ¿También eso fue real? —El de lunares agachó la cabeza, apenado una vez más— ¿Podemos besarnos de nuevo? —preguntó sin poder ver fijamente a los ojos de Derek.

Derek sonrió y volvió a atraer los labios de Stiles hacia los suyos.

—Santo cielo, alguien se está comiendo a Stiles —escucharon gritar desde la entrara de la casa y ambos se separaron rápidamente, avergonzados— Nah, falsa alarma, solo era Derek —volvió a gritar Scott, ahora más relajado, probablemente aun sin procesar la información que acabada de ver y decir. Entró en la casa.

Stiles acarició la barba de Derek y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé, tengo lindos ojos —dijo Derek antes de reír. Rio aún más al notar que Stiles no entendía de qué hablaba.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa en donde ahora el Sheriff hacía karaoke con una de las zapatillas de Erica. Lydia era quien grababa video esta vez.

—Derek, mi yerno favorito, has vuelto —gritó el Sheriff sin apartar el tacón de su rostro.

—Es tu único yerno, papá —corrigió Stiles dando un par de palmadas en el hombro del hombre lobo.

No necesitaban hablar de ello para saber lo que había pasado. En lo que se habían convertido.

John tiró del brazo de Derek y lo puso enfrente del _“karaoke”_ —que en realidad era una televisión con estática y la otra zapatilla de Erica porque la música provenía del estéreo— y le pidió que cantara con él.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y le dijo que esperaba que lo que iba a hacer no cambiara lo que pensaba de él.

Y entonces comenzó a cantar junto con John. Nadie esperaba que Derek se supiera la canción de _shake it off_ al pie de la letra. Lo esperaban de Stiles, Scott y las chicas, pero no de alguien como Derek.

 

Al día siguiente Scott despertó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su saliva corriendo por su barbilla. La garganta seca, pero sobre todo acababa de procesar lo que había visto —y gritado— la noche anterior.

—Stiles y Derek se estaban besando —Gritó.

Y entonces uno de los micrófonos —zapatilla de Erica— golpeó su cabeza.

—Cállate, McCall, mi cabeza está matándome —Amenazó Cora volviendo a recostarse y colocando su cabeza sobre lo que parecía una caja de pizza.

En el sillón podía ver como Derek y Stiles se encontraban acostados de cucharita, Stiles siendo la cuchara pequeña. Sintió el impulso de gritar una vez más pero se contuvo al recordar que Erica tenía dos pies. Dos pies igual a dos zapatillas. Prefirió volver a dormir y pedir explicaciones a su mejor amigo más tarde. Anoche habían sucedido cosas extrañas, y lo que pasaba en Beacon Hills, se quedaba en Beacon Hills.


End file.
